Earth to Echo
| distributor = Relativity Media | released = | runtime = 91 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $13 million | gross = $45.3 million }} Earth to Echo is a 2014 American found footage science fiction film directed by Dave Green, and produced by Ryan Kavanaugh and Andrew Panay. The film was originally developed and produced by Walt Disney Pictures, which later sold the distribution rights to Relativity Media, which released the film in theaters on July 2, 2014. The film is shot in a found footage style through many perspectives, as the story revolves around four kids who are being separated when they find an alien in the desert. Plot Three neighborhood teens and childhood friends, Alex, Tuck, and Munch, are upset by the fact that their neighborhood, Mulberry Woods, Nevada, is going to be demolished, allegedly for a new highway construction project, and they all have to move away because of it. While at Tuck's house, their phones start to glitch out, displaying seemingly random graphical patterns. They soon find out, through Munch, that the patterns are actually a map to a spot in the desert 17.6 miles away. They decide to go to the desert on their bikes and disguise it as a sleepover, recording the experience on various cameras because it's their last night together. Tuck, Alex, and Munch eventually make it to the desert, and they follow the map to a dusty, rusted object under an electrical tower. Tuck, confused, decides to abruptly call it off when the object starts to copy Alex's ringtone, and they follow another map to a barn. There the object telekinetically starts to repair itself, and the boys find it contains an alien that can answer questions with "Yes" or "No" answers, from which they learn it is from outer space, has crash landed after being shot down by an unknown force, and is seriously injured. They follow another map to a pawn shop, where the object further repairs itself, allowing the alien to reveal itself, using Alex's phone camera to "see" and befriend the three. While in an alley, they decide to name the alien "Echo." Looking for more parts to repair Echo, they again follow another map to a house where Emma, a girl who goes to their high school, lives and finds out about Echo. Emma soon joins the team, as they go to a bar, then an arcade, and she finds out the object Echo is in is a key to a spaceship hidden in Mulberry Woods. At the arcade, Alex is caught by a security guard. Although Tuck and Munch suspect Alex allowed himself to be caught because he is angry at Tuck for accidentally abandoning him, Emma goes back in to rescue Alex, and Echo scares the security guard away. Stopping at a nearby restaurant, the four talk and reconcile, as a "construction worker" captures both Munch and Echo. Tuck, Alex, and Emma then go to Tuck's brother's party and steal his car to catch up with Munch and Echo. They find the "construction site" where Munch is being interrogated and Echo is being experimented on, but get caught by the same "construction worker." He explains that he and his group (who seem to actually be government agents of some kind) shot down Echo's spaceship and intend to prevent him from repairing it and going home so they can capture and study Echo's technology. However, right after they shot it down they discovered they couldn't find any debris from the spaceship, so they invented a false construction project so they could dig up the neighborhood, thinking it somehow concealed itself underground and believing its takeoff could kill the neighborhood residents. After the kids lie and say they'll help to find Echo's spaceship, they are taken to a junkyard. There, Echo seemingly dies as a result of the experimentation, but with encouragement from the kids he revives, completes his repairs, and distracts and traps the agents long enough for the four kids to drive back home and find the core of the spaceship, that was buried underneath Alex's home the entire time. Alex takes Echo inside, followed by the rest of them. After they all say goodbye, Echo starts up the ship, and its parts that had been scattered and buried all over the neighborhood telekinetically go into the air and reassemble it, and the ship then flies away. After the event, the construction project is abandoned, but Alex and Munch move away anyway, as their families had already bought new homes elsewhere. Tuck stays, however, and new neighbors and residents move in to the neighborhood. Sometime later, the four meet up again, as the film ends with Alex holding up his phone towards the sky. In a scene after the credits, Alex addresses his friends as his phone apparently starts to move and glitch out, a sign that Echo may be returning. Cast * Teo Halm as Alex Nichols * Brian "Astro" Bradley as Tucker ”Tuck" Simms * Reese Hartwig as Reginald "Munch" Barrett * Ella Wahlestedt as Emma * Jason Gray-Stanford as Dr. Lawrence Masden * Algee Smith as Marcus Simms * Cassius Willis as Calvin Simms * Sonya Leslie as Theresa Simms * Kerry O'Malley as Janice Douglas * Virginia Louise Smith as Betty Barrett * Peter Mackenzie as James Hastings * Valerie Wildman as Christine Hastings * Mary Pat Gleason as Dusty (Mullet Lady at Bar) * Chris Wylde as Security Guard *Brooke Dillman as Diner Waitress * Myk Watford as Blake Douglas * Tiffany Espensen as Charlie * Israel Broussard as Cameron * Sean Carroll as Podcast Voice (voice) Production Earth to Echo was commissioned by Sean Bailey, Walt Disney Studios' President of Production, under the working title, Untitled Wolf Adventure, while the studio shifted leadership between Rich Ross and Alan Horn. After Horn's succession as Chairman and viewing a final cut of the film, he decided to put the film into turnaround. After Producer Andrew Panay met with Relativity President Tucker Tooley, Disney eventually sold the film's distribution rights and copyrights to Relativity Media in 2013. Distribution Release The film was initially scheduled for release on January 10, 2014 and April 25, 2014. After being delayed, Earth to Echo premiered on June 14, 2014 at the Los Angeles Film Festival and opened in theaters across the U.S. on July 2, 2014. Marketing The first trailer was released on December 12, 2013. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on October 21, 2014. As of March 20, 2019, the domestic home media rights to Earth to Echo are now owned by the Walt Disney Studios (regaining its production rights) through 20th Century Fox, which had obtained the home media rights since its release. Box office Earth to Echo opened on July 2, 2014 in the United States in 3,179 theaters, ranking at #6, and accumulating $8,364,658 over its 3-day opening weekend (an average of $2,590 per venue) and $13,567,557 since its Wednesday launch. , the film had grossed $38.9 million in the U.S. and $6.4 million overseas, for a total of $45.3 million worldwide, against a $13 million budget, making it a moderate box office success. Critical reception Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes summarized the critical response: "Earth to Echo doesn't do itself any favors by beggaring comparisons to E.T., but for younger viewers, it should prove a reasonably entertaining diversion". 50% of the reviews collected on the website were positive. The website surveyed 120 critics and, categorizing the reviews as positive or negative, assessed 57 as positive and 60 as negative. Of the 117 reviews, it determined a rating average of 5.4 out of 10. The website had assigned the film a score of 49%. Another aggregator Metacritic surveyed 31 critics and assessed 14 reviews as positive, 15 as mixed, and 2 as negative. Based on the reviews, it gave the film a score of 53 out of 100, which indicate "mixed or average reviews". Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:2014 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American children's adventure films Category:American science fiction films Category:American robot films Category:Camcorder films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Joseph Trapanese Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films directed by Dave Green Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films shot in California Category:Found footage films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Science fiction adventure films